


Nilla's NSFW Corner Drabbles

by Nillas NSFW Corner (Agraulis_vanillae)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Asphyxiation Kink, Bad Puns, Cunnilingus, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Gen, House Cleaning, Keeper Papyrus, Keeper Sans, M/M, Mating Ball, Microphilia, Multi, Naga, Other, Papyrus suffers his brother, Primal Papyrus, Sans Makes Puns, Snake Papyrus, Snake Sans, Soul Sex, Soul Shenanigans, Sounding, SpicyBBQ - Freeform, Twin Papyrus Au, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertail, Vaginal Fingering, dubcon, foodplay, kustard - Freeform, mermaid au, mermaid undyne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/pseuds/Nillas%20NSFW%20Corner
Summary: Welcome to the dirty side of the drabble dump! Everyone's at risk of Undertail here, so come one, come all! Let's get down and dirty.





	1. Trash Tornado Roulette

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Butterfingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356109) by [PurrfecktlySinful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/pseuds/PurrfecktlySinful). 



> This drabble was inspired by PurrfecktlySinful's oneshot Butterfingers! A few of different people got to talking about it and we started extending the ridiculousness to other things- like say, the trash tornado?

Sans and Red were moving on from making out to fondling each other's souls in Sans's bedroom when it happened. Red had loved seeing the look on Sans's face, eyelights hazy and blown out like he was intoxicated, blue tongue peeping out from behind his teeth, and his magic flush radiant throughout his whole body. He'd put a hand on his hip and ground his hips into Sans's and Sans groaning with a tight grip onto Red's ribs like it was the only thing keeping him anchored to earth. Eagerly, Red summoned his soul, hungry for more and Sans followed suit. His soul dripped a heavenly ambrosia of concentrated magic, and when Red grasped it, it pulsed tightly with Sans's gasp.

 

Red squeezed it lightly to listen to the sounds that poured out of Sans, the low moans and little huffs. His soul was so wet, it was like squeezing a ripe nectarine with the juice running down his carpal bones into his jacket sleeves, down to the deliciously slippery texture that suddenly rocketed the soul out of his hand like a springboard. It went up in an arc, bounced off Sans's bed, and then unexpectedly got picked up by the trash tornado before it had hit the ground.

 

“did that just...” Sans said slowly, his face turned away from Red as he watched the culmination of his being arcing with the dirty socks.

 

Scrambling for a way to make it right- any way whatsoever- Red unthinkingly seized his own soul from Sans's hands and tossed it into the tornado the same way one would throw a basketball into a hoop. He chuckled nervously, “oops now i've _blown_ us both away!”

 

Sans couldn't repress a laugh, despite the perplexed look on his face from the gesture. “red, you should've told me you wanted to play a game of _twister_ , i would've brought a mat.”

 

Red guffawed. “that's a good one. but what are we gonna do with them in the tornado?”

 

The laughter fell into a considering silence. Sans shrugged finally, “eh, they're fine there.”

 

“uh, really?” He responded with surprise.

 

Sans winked, “yeah, it'll be like... a wheel of fortune thing, or russian roulette without the gun. is it bad? is it good? who knows. maybe one of us will end up with a dirty sock on our soul.”

 

“yeah but... how are we going to keep going?” Red groused, looking like he was tempted to magic the souls out despite the fact that he was the cause of them falling in to begin with. Sans mounted him again, his eye glowing eerily as he leered at him.

 

“oh, i can think of a few ways.”

 

Red yelped as Sans grasped his spinal column, which choked into a low chuckling moan with the way his phalanges stroked and probed into the sensitive parts of his spinal column. A splash of crimson suddenly splattered against the wall with a wet sound. Red hardly noticed, slowly grinding and bucking into Sans but he stopped stroking his spine to listen, browbone furrowed but a cocky smirk playing across his face.

 

“heh. a little leaky are weeeYAHGH-?!!”

 

A plate of spaghetti splattered into the cyan soul impersonally, leaving Sans's HP intact but the poor skeleton feeling like he'd be doused in cold slime, his eyelights sputtering out in his dismay. Red curled onto his side, laughing so hard he thought his ribs might crack.

 

“what a _chilling_ development!” he cracked as Sans shivered. “i thought the cold went right through you!”

 

“is the mood a punctured water balloon? 'cuz i feel it dripping away.” Sans responded cheekily, eyes narrowing and about to disengage only for Red rolled to him over and pin him down, a laugh bubbling out in the process.

 

“oh no you don't, you can't just rile me up and leave me blue-balled!” He growled.

 

Sans snickered, “whatcha gonna do about it?”

 

In the trash tornado, the souls bumped into each other with a jolting sear of pleasure, making both of them flush considerably. Red's eyes lidded heavily, his voice dropping into a resonant baritone, “let the _heart_ of the storm run its course.”

 

~

  
Papyrus took a vacuum cleaner, laundry hamper, and some all-purpose cleaner up and parked these things outside Sans's door. It was a couple of weeks since the last time he cleaned, and he had no doubts that Sans's sock collection had grown to unacceptable levels. He opened the door to a horrific sight-

 

Crimson and cyan splashed all across the room, some dried on the old mattress and unused workout bike, even on the ceiling?! but most of it streaked across the floor. The pattern of flung goop led Papyrus's eyes to the trash tornado, where the souls spun in circles, the wall next to the tornado covered in red and blue unspeakable ooze. Most of it was encrusted into the wall, but there was a dripping layer of partially dried thickening soul ejaculate. The other items in the tornado had suffered as well, the book had its pages glued shut from an apparent run-in with Red's soul, and a rather confused looking white dog covered in blue goop. All of the papers were specked with red and blue to some degree or another, and Papyrus groaned.

 

“SANS WHAT-?! WHY?! WOULD?!!- THAT'S YOUR SOUL!!!” Papyrus left the room muttering about reckless lazy brothers emitting slime, only to come back with a mop and bucket. He watched the trajectory of the souls like a cat watching a fish swim in a pond, until his arm shot out and snagged them in mid-air. Victoriously, he threw both souls into the mop bucket.

 

“GEEET DUNKED ON! NYEH HEH HEH!” Pleased with himself, Papyrus used the mop to start mopping up the floor, vowing to have the place spotless before the day was over.

 

Somewhere snoozing at his job, Red screeched as the feeling of having a literal bucket of cold water engulfed him, and fell out of his seat. Simultaneously Sans went from trading quips with Toriel to stunned into a bone-rattling mess and had to excuse himself to rescue his soul from Papyrus's cleaning frenzy.

 


	2. Mating Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagas are very sensitive to smell.  
> Underswap; Naga!Papyrus/Keeper!Sans

Hot.

 

That's what the scent could be described as, searing through the organ cradled far back in his skull and weighing heavily on his tongue. He wakes from his cradle on the large tree that makes up his habitat, and opens his mouth ever so slightly, before stretching his jaws out in a wide yawn that works its way far beyond a ninety degree angle before closing his mouth again with a low hiss. By this point, he could feel the imperative driving through his primal brain like someone put a branding iron to it. Uncoiling from his tree, 'Papyrus' slithered to the floor with his honeyed scales glittering in the sunlight.

 

Previously content to remain in his specially made greenhouse habitat where he would be fed and cared for by his owner, he no longer had patience for the barred door that kept him locked in. He wrapped the end of his tail over the bars once, twice, and squeezed them until they shuddered and screamed as iron snapped off. Now, the space between the bars were too wide to keep him away.

 

“PAPYRUS!” He heard him call. “WHAT WAS THAT?”

 

His tongue flickered out, the scent more intense near here. Instinct driving him forward, he followed the aroma inside the keeper's house. It was only a matter of time before they mate for the first time.

 

~

 

Sans was a mess. He woke up too early, groggy. He'd managed to leave food for Papyrus the honeyed naga but as the sharp shriek of metal emitted from the garden, he was now facing something of a crisis. Reputedly, the not-so mythological animals like minotaurs, nagas, sphinxes, and many different chimeras respond to fluctuations in their caretaker's pheromones and had a tendency of reacting unpredictably. This was the time where he'd have normally had someone else substitute for him to make sure that Papyrus was well-cared for and yet he was caught unprepared by the furnace emanating in his bones, and that loud screeching sound couldn't possibly be good. He was torn between his keeper's instincts to keep well away and call for back up, but with those same instincts flipping to worrying about the lazy naga.

 

His magic throbbed, and he winced. He wasn't prepared for the swift onset of his heat this week, but he can't just leave Papyrus alone. Slowly, he made his way to the door that led to Papyrus's enclosure, but the knob came off in his hand and the door swung open uselessly. Sans looked at the empty sunlit enclosure, flabbergasted, with only time to say “OH...”

 

Smooth silky golden coils dropped and draped over him from above the door's sunroof.

 

The combined weight forced Sans to his knees, and then swept him off the floor completely. He almost struggled but caught himself and, yelled sternly “PAPYRUS! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!”

 

The serpent in question merely coiled around him more firmly, burying his head beneath his shirt and long bifurcated tongue flicking at his spine. Sans held his breath, flushing as his head moved further down to face the cradle of pelvis, and then moved away from the air-conditioned house back to the humid heat of his enclosure and pulling Sans along with. Sans couldn't struggle and risk being constricted, but as Papyrus curled onto his favorite heated rock in the enclosure and turned to face him with raw hunger written all over his normally relaxed features, he wasn't sure he could convince him to let him go either.

 

“sssahhhsss...” Papyrus rasped, finally choosing to vocalize. He put his head under Sans's ribs and remained there for several minutes. Sans wasn't sure quite what he was waiting for, heart pounding easing to a steady thump. In the right circumstances, this would've been absolutely fascinating to see his normally complacent charge in action, but he was still bound tightly in glittering coils. To make things even worse, his magic reacted to the perceived peril of the situation from a simmering feeling across his bones to a searing from each smooth languid motion of scales over his femurs and Papyrus's breath condensing on the inside of his ribs.

 

When his dripping member finally coalesced at his pelvis and stained the inside of his pants, it was like a signal sent straight to Papyrus's brain. He removed his head, and coiled forward, draping his upper body over Sans's shoulders like he would normally only this time he was facing Sans's tenting erection. He palmed at the faint glow, faintly puzzled at the barrier, before his coils moved once more. He did not let go of Sans, but he lifted Sans's body into the air by the wrists, lower coils hardly moving with the effect of stretching his pants past his pelvis and exposing him to the morning sun before placing him on the heated rock.

 

Papyrus examined it rapturously, forked tongue flicking at the precum beading at the tip, and Sans wasn't able to repress the half-fearful squeak. Papyrus paused, his slitted eyelights flickering up to his owner's flush, and in a shockingly human gesture he'd reached out to grasp Sans's hand.

 

“W-WHOA...” Sans breathed, touched. Unbeknownst to him, his magic pumped out an extra strong dose of heat pheromones in response to the unexpectedly romantic touch. Papyrus's pupils contracting was his only warning, before his mouth stretched open with hollow fangs tucked in behind his teeth but every gripping serration easily seen at the back of the mouth, before he swallowed Sans's member down to the base.

 

“AH-AH PAH~PY... PLEASE DON'T... HAH... DON'T EAT... ME...” Sans begged, gasping as if there was suddenly not enough air in the world to save him from drowning in the white-hot pleasure piercing through him. Papyrus mouthed hard, throat muscles working away at his cock, drawing him in and clenching around the head. He was literally being milked for his semen, dripping precum down his throat. “NGH I-I CAN'T...”

 

He gripped Papyrus's hand harder, the only anchor he had as the smooth coils around him offered no surface to ground himself against. His spine and ribs were caught in the never ending loops of Papyrus's heated body. Sunlight blurred before taking on a prismatic effect as tears collected in his starry eyes, feeling like there was a coil inside him as well, the pressure of his magic increasing to a furious staccato before he screamed hoarsely, “PAPY, P-PAPYYY I'M-”

 

Papyrus pulled away before he came, and Sans was nearly weeping as the serpent moved between his legs to pull them apart with the width of his body. He was pressing heavily against his cock to look him in face, tongue flickering out from between his teeth. Sans knew he was about to cum so why couldn't he? Papyrus gently moved Sans arm out of his way to press his chest to Sans's back, arms around Sans ribcage in a loose hug and allowing Sans to fully see the end of his tail wrapped around the base of his dick. The tail extended past the ball and socket joint of his femur to his pelvis and looped around so that something hot and wet was pushing up against his dick, joined by a steady pulsing pressure at the entrance Sans inadvertently conjured while he was being deep throated by his naga.

 

The answer was all around him, Papyrus completed his mating coil around Sans. Sans chased after the pieces of his scattered mind, trying to think. Of course, male snakes had dual penises, but no one was foolhardy enough to try sexing a fully adult naga. He had no idea this was the case with male naga, but the observation came at a price.

 

His entrance was breached with a pop, his nerves and muscles burning in protest at being stretched so suddenly, but Papyrus's second dick pushed up against his own deliciously and eliciting involuntary bucking. Sans's legs spread wide apart with nothing to steady himself on, the slow and unyielding penetration lifted him completely off the heated rock, nothing for Sans to do except hold onto Papyrus's arms for dear life.

 

“I-IT'S TOO MUCH...” Sans whimpered and Papyrus's tongue flickered to taste the tears running down his cheekbones, the drool gathering and spilling from the corners of his mouth. Scenting his rapidly increased arousal, as Sans reluctantly rocked in his grasp.

 

“saaahsss...” the serpent sighed, burying his head in the crook of his neck and nipping at Sans's clavicle. Sans felt him swell even further inside him, and cried out as Papyrus began to rock into him, the burning from being stretched so far being subverted by his heat into bolts of pleasure running through him once more. Papyrus ran his arms down his ribs, curling his long graceful fingers into different places to hold him until resting his hands on Sans's hips, to steady him into a particularly deep thrust that left Sans reaching up for Papyrus's shoulders and grasping desperately.

 

“PAPY P-PLEASE, I... HNGGH...” Sans whined, hardly aware of what he was asking for. “PLEAAASE...”

 

The coupling increased in fervor, Sans's entrance squelching lewdly as Papyrus continued to fuck him in the throes of his heat. One arm thrown around Papyrus's neck from behind him and anchoring him in place, Sans reached down to hold his dick to Papyrus's, and thrust into his hand, grinding into him.

 

“nnnh saaahhhnnsss..!” Papyrus panted. The tip of his tail that had remained coiled around him tightened and writhed, suddenly curling away to grasp at Sans's femur and pulling him down so to spear Sans all the way on his fully engorged cock.

 

“OHHH, PAPYRUS PAH~AHH!” Sans moaned as his orgasm pulled him under, eyelights rolling up into his sockets and throwing his head back. He squirted cum over the honeyed coils that kept him bound, and fell limp in Papyrus's grasp. The naga slipped over his shoulders to lap at the mess over his hand, still achingly hard inside Sans. Sans was then pulled forward, and pumping harshly into his twitching soaking entrance, Papyrus finally came deep inside with a low cry.

 

Sans could feel semen dripping out, painting his legs as Papyrus panted, coils relaxing. He thought perhaps now was the time for him to push outside the mating ball and get some help with confining the sated snake. “PAPYRUS, I'VE GOT TO GO NOW-”

 

He managed to remove Papyrus from inside him, and attempted to find where his pants had been pulled off to somewhere else when Papyrus moved suddenly, pressing his second dick to his entrance. It pulsed and jumped as he slid back in, and with a shaky gulp, Sans realized that the naga needed to ejaculate twice before he was free.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got caught by Eli's lamia Fell Sans like everyone else on Tumblr. I make no apologies.


	3. Such a Messy Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is a messy eater. Sans takes advantage of that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a late birthday present for YaoiAddiction! So HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I love ya, you fellow foodie and foodplay enthusiast you! <3 I hope I wrote this well!!!

Sans took the time to dribble the lemon sauce over the little white cakes, using of the older honey bottles that Papyrus was always producing after finishing the honey within. The smell lingering in the kitchen was warm and sweet, like vanilla and lemonade, and Sans called, “OKAY PAPY YOU CAN COME IN NOW!”

 

Almost instantaneously, Papyrus appeared in the kitchen like he'd been there all along, “smells good bro, really good.”

 

“I KNOW.” Sans responded smugly. “EVERYTHING THE MAGNIFICENT SANS MAKES IS DELICIOUS, NATURALLY. BEFORE YOU DIG IN, ONE FINAL TOUCH.”

 

Sans took a spoon full of the powdered sugar he kept out to shake a thin layer of powdered sugar over the lemon sauce oozing over the surface of the cakes, and then handed him a fork. Papyrus admired the presentation for a second, the zig zag of the sauce over the plate and the extra sauce on the cake quickly soaking in the powdered sugar and then used the side of the fork to separate a bite from it. Just as the fork pinched the cake, violet-blue bubbled up like a spring and spilled over the plate. Sans sat down at the table, and watched his bro take the bite, eye sockets lidding as he relished the blueberry jam lava cake.

 

“delicious bro, you could give muffet a run for her money.” He praised him, and Sans's cheeks warmed at the compliment... as well as the smear of dark blue that remained on his teeth.

 

“I WOULDN'T DREAM OF SHARING THIS WITH ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU PAPYRUS.” Sans told him. He watched Papyrus eat the rest of the cake, more blueberry jam getting all over his face. He nibbled a little bit of his own serving of cake, but underneath the table he began to rub himself. Papyrus took another serving of the cakes, and began eating that one too. Licking his fork contemplatingly, Sans commented. “WOWZERS, YOU'RE REALLY DIGGING IN.”

 

“yeah bro, i love your blueberry sauce.” Papyrus told him, voice muffled by cake, and Sans's magic pulsed headily, rushing down so quickly that it left him light headed and dizzy. Gods, if only he recorded that. He shifted further into his palm, rutting into himself and letting his gaze full from Papyrus's blissful expression to imagine him on his knees as Sans strokes himself, mouth open to take as much of his cum as possible. He'd have his mouth open to catch as much of the blue cum as possible, but streams of it hitting his face, forcing him to lick it off his teeth and cheeks with that impossibly long tongue-

 

“sans? are you okay? you look a little flushed.” Papyrus commented, and Sans straightened up as he broke from the fantasy. Papyrus had just finished his second lava cake, with the jam had smeared all over his face. Sans's dick was pressed painfully to his pants after coalescing, and he adjusted himself before he tapped on his own face.

 

“YOU'VE GOT A LITTLE SOMETHING HERE.”

 

~

 

After managing to escape to his room, Sans finally shed his too tight clothes, to stroked himself. “AH PAPY... YOU LOOK SO...”

 

_Blueberry jam dripping from his mouth, his tongue peeking out before disappearing again as he tried to keep the sweet substance contained in his mouth as he's riding Sans, and failing._

 

“...LEWD...” Sans was thumbing the head of his cock, thrusting into his hands, though the stimulation was nothing compared to his fantasy.

 

_His face flushed orange, his moans a low lusty tune for Sans's rhythmic thrusting. He's looking down at Sans with that love and open admiration that he always has in his eyelights, and Sans licks up the jam spilling at the corners of his mouth and tasting sweat mixed in. Papyrus kisses him desperately, his walls clenching around him as blueberry jam spills into Sans's mouth with undertones of honey seeping into his tastebuds._

 

Sans burst with a shaky drawn out cry, his cock pulsing in his hands to the thought of his brother coming while seated on him. His fingers sticky with his seed, Sans took a tentative lick and grimaced. Not nearly as good as if it was coming out of Papyrus. Coming down from the afterglow, Sans began thinking and with that, planning.

 

~

 

“sans, what are you going to do with that piping bag?” Papyrus questioned, sitting on the kitchen table with his legs spread. It was now evening, the crickets chirping outside and the kitchen light shining brightly over the taller brother who was only clad in his hoodie per Sans's instructions.

 

“I MADE AN EXTRA BATCH OF BLUEBERRY SAUCE FROM THE JAM, BUT WE RAN OUT OF FLOUR FOR MAKING LAVA CAKES, SO I THOUGHT I'D PUT IT TO GOOD USE.” Sans explained absently as he spooned the violet-blue substance into the piping bag. He was careful not to hold it by the tip, were he'd heavily lubricated it before. “DO WHAT YOU DO BEST PAPY, LAY BACK AND RELAX.”

 

“okay bro, whatever you say..?” Papyrus murmured, leaning back. He seemed nervous, and Sans put the piping bag down cautiously, trying not to let it spill while he leaned over between Papyrus's legs to kiss him gently. Papyrus reacted almost immediately to the gentle touch, his posture shifting into a more relaxed position, and Sans licked his teeth.

 

“YOU'RE SO MESSY, IT BORDERS ON SUGGESTIVE BROTHER.” Sans chided affectionately. “ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU SAY THINGS LIKE HOW MUCH YOU LOVE MY BLUEBERRY SAUCE.”

 

He gave Papyrus's coalescing erection a gentle squeeze, and Papyrus's arm flew up to muffle his groan. Determined to make his brother squirm until he couldn't muffle his sounds anymore, Sans knelt down between his legs with the piping bag in his hand and guided Papyrus's free hand to his dick.

 

“I NEED BOTH HANDS FOR THIS PART.” He told him, and then rubbed and kissed the inside of Papyrus's thighs as Papyrus slowly began stroking himself. His little brother was being so good for him, Sans reflected fondly, placing the tip of the piping bag to his entrance. Papyrus's self-ministrations stopped, and Sans placed an open mouthed kiss to his cock that left the younger bucking suddenly and sinking onto the piping bag with a choked cry. Sans didn't push, but continued petting his femurs and waited for the trembling to subside.

 

Once he was moving his hand to his dick again, Sans began squeezing the sauce inside him, watching raptly as his magic automatically formed to accommodate the flow of blue-violet inside his magic. Papyrus squeaked through his sleeve, “nyah s-sans! that's cold!”

 

“IT'LL WARM PAPY.” Sans told him soothingly, but stopped for a few moments for it to warm up.

 

Papyrus continued to run his hand up and down his erection, tracing veins and releasing controlled sighs. Removing his sleeve from his flushed and sweaty face, Papyrus said breathlessly but evenly, “i'm okay.”

 

His legs curled up around Sans, partially raising his hips to allow more in and Sans followed his movements to slowly empty the bag inside his little brother. His magic was slightly swollen at the end of it, blueberry sauce leaking out of his puckered hole and Sans reported, “IT'S ALL THE WAY IN NOW. YOU'RE DOING SO GOOD FOR THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, BROTHER. YOU'RE SO FULL, DRIPPING WITH MY SPECIAL SAUCE...”

 

“ah, s-sans..! hngh... it's leaking...”As quickly but smoothly as possible, Sans removed the deflated piping bag and buried his tongue inside Papyrus who writhed in response to the probing intrusion, his hand automatically coming down onto his head. “sans!”

 

Sans's mouth was being filled with rich blueberry sauce, tinged by his brother's magic. He leaned into the flow, lapping it from him, and placed a hand to his swollen belly to gently push.

 

“nngh it feels so weird...” Papyrus panted, as the warmed blueberry solution gushed from inside him. Sans swallowed as much of it as he could, but what he didn't eat began dripping onto the table and down Papy's legs. Sans removed his mouth to watch Papyrus's entrance clench around the flood of fluid, still desperately trying to keep it into his system long enough to absorb. Mesmerized, Sans shakily began unbuckling his pants and pulling them down, before climbing up on the table with Papyrus.

 

“BROTHER, WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO FILL YOU UP SOME MORE?” Sans asked. Papyrus nodded, arms wrapping around him to pull him down for a messy kiss. Sans opened his mouth to allow Papyrus to suckle the blueberry flavor straight from his tongue, and eased his girthy cock into him. The displaced liquid squelched around his dick and Papyrus looked away with his face lighting up in a honey colored flush of embarrassment. Sans pulled out until the head of his dick was the only thing remaining in Papyrus's entrance, and then shoved back in to wrangle another moan.

 

He picked up the pace, thrusting quickly and pumping Papyrus's member in time with him. Papyrus's body tensed up around him as he soft groans and cries picked up. “ohhh sans, i'm so c-close... hahhh...”

 

Sans shifted back, climbing off the table and leaving him with another wash of fluid dripping out of him, and pulled his leggy brother forward and entering him again so that he was riding him. They spun around, Papyrus leaning into Sans with a desperate kiss and Sans pushing him against the fridge, bouncing him with each hard thrust. The new angle sent Papy visibly reeling, his eyelights fuzzing as he clenched around Sans, hands gripping the back of his shirt and pulling him in as he cried out in a long broken moan and came hard enough to squirt himself in the face.

 

Sans finished soon after, initiating one last deep kiss to muffle his scream. The two collapsed in a shaky heap on the kitchen floor, and Sans pulled out while looking over his spent brother. Sauce had spread all over the inside of his legs, but he could see his magic had joined the solution inside much to his satisfaction. Leaning forward and pulling Papyrus's legs back up over his shoulders, Sans lapped at it, delighting in being able to indulge his earlier fantasy and Papyrus jerked in place.

 

“s-sans! i'm too bone-tired to go for another round.” he protested, and Sans looked up to see his own cum dripping off his forehead and onto his hoodie. He made a mock-stern expression, and leaned up to lick that away as well.

 

“YOU REALLY ARE A MESSY BROTHER.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've done Swap brothers twice in a row, so next time will be a little different! And for fans of Mating Ball, I WILL be doing another snakey drabble soon! I loved writing it, and it seems like a lot of people loved reading it so stay tuned for that!  
> Also, wish Yaoi a Happy Birthday here at their tumblr!   
> http://yaoiaddictionstar.tumblr.com/


	4. Drowning Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys gets pulled under the ocean by Mermaid!Undyne.

Lips over hers, working Alphys's mouth open for a blast of oxygen that makes her lungs swell and replacing the air that she lost to bubbles underneath the roaring waves. The ocean water this far down produced a muted atmosphere, all of sound taking on the quality of groggy turbulence rather than the chaotic quality that the air above always seemed to transmit. Undyne's yellow eye met hers, and using her tight grip on her shoulders, Alphys leaned forward to attempt to capture her in another kiss. Undyne ducked below her chin to tug her button up shirt open and flick her tongue past her bared nipple with a smile curling mischievously on her face.

 

Surrounded by ocean, she couldn't beg for more stimulation, just hold onto her air supply as Undyne traveled further down her stomach with more kisses and nips, teeth scraping past her navel and then with a powerful flick of her mermaid tail she sent then spinning them further down the ocean. The ocean bottom and the water's surface fell past them in a whirling blur like they were suddenly being propelled past many worlds, and Undyne's scales slid suggestively between her legs as her back hit the sand that made up the ocean's floor. Undyne mouthed at her crotch firmly before working her pants open and taking her first taste of Alphys's excitement, her eyes flickering to her face as Alphys flushed intensely. Her tongue slid in easily, the feeling like electricity along Alphys's nerves along with the embarrassment of knowing that she was just so wet already.

 

Undyne gave her a knowing smile when she stopped and Alphys peeked down to see what she was doing. Her tail was drifting behind her, curled up in the ocean like a model's legs would wave through the air reading a magazine on their stomach, her scales a dark glittering blue and her fins a translucent cardinal red. Her hair drifted behind her in the ocean current, strands pulling free here and there to wrap around her face, before she tucked them back behind her fins again, her tiger's eye gaze affectionate.

 

Alphys couldn't help a sudden squeak as Undyne spread her pussy out to curl her tongue around her clit. The squeak stole a few vital seconds of air, in another bubble floating to the world's surface above and Alphys shut her mouth abruptly to hold her breath as well as her natural expression tensing with her hips jerking involuntarily into Undyne's mouth.

 

Undyne ground her nails across the scales of Alphys's back down to grip her buttocks and squeezed them, the flesh abundant and overflowing in her cupped hands. She felt Undyne growl in approval before her tongue slipped back in and Alphys arched into the wet muscle lapping and curling into her. She was losing herself to the sensation, and as Undyne unexpectedly thrust a couple of fingers into her, she moaned aloud except that her moan was a large bubble and she realized her mistake just moments before water rushed into her mouth. She frantically tapped Undyne's head, and the mermaid looked up to see her pressing both hands over her mouth in her fight not to gasp for oxygen which was not there. Almost lazily, she pulled her fingers out of her to lick away at what the ocean didn't wash and climbed fluidly over her, pulling her over her tail so that Alphys was rubbing against her tail. She pulled her hands away and caught Alphys in another kiss, as Undyne placed a hand against her back to pull her forward and help her rut against her.

 

Undyne pushed oxygen into her lungs and Alphys had a few moments of relief before Undyne pressed three fingers to her entrance, pushing the digits into her wetness and pulling them out in a long sliding motion. Alphys rocked into the motion, and Undyne obliged with a more force. Alphys with her pulse racing, locked her legs around her tail. She was using up the oxygen that Undyne had already given her to push against her, encourage her to go as deeply into her as she could. Her lungs ached, her throat threatening to open up to exhale, her head was buzzing with the urgent need for another dose of life-saving air even as she was hyperaware of every brushing sensation of Undyne's body against her.

 

She was so preoccupied with her burning need for air, that she realized how close to coming she was and could only tense her whole body in warning. Undyne quickened the rate that she thrust into her, thumbing her clit and staring into her face rapturously as she clenched her eyes shut and cried out against the slow bursting fire licking through her veins and made fireworks burst behind her eyes before they fizzled and submerged beneath the incoming darkness.

 

~

 

“...ys!”

 

She felt the water swelling up into her throat before she was convulsing, shifting to her side where gravity can do the rest as she coughed up water, a hard patting to her back encouragingly.

 

“Sheesh Alphys, if I'd known you were going to come like that I would've already had us halfway up to the surface in a heartbeat.” Undyne teased, with a shit-eating grin but punctuated the comment with an affectionate kiss to Alphys's knee. Once Alphys was finally done expelling water- for the moment anyways -she glanced up to her lover. “Alphys? Are you okay? I know drowning for a few seconds can make landwalkers a little wonky.”

 

“T-that was s-so...” Alphys stuttered, wobbling upright. “HOT!”

 

“OH MY GOD ALPHYS!” Undyne roared with laughter, slapping the wet sand with her tail. “Fuhuhuhuhu!!! You're such a crazy dork!”

 

“B-but s-seriously though! Can we d-do t-that again?” Alphys leaned forward to hug close to Undyne's chest, hiding her flushed face into her chest.

 

Undyne placed a hand to her face, stroking gently, “Maybe not for awhile Alphy. You might get sick drinking so much seawater, right?”

 

Undyne's hardened nipples brushed against her face, and Alphys placed a hand tentatively to her breasts to knead her chest. “H-how about I c-convince you another w-way?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a similar picture on Tumblr awhile ago, but at first I couldn't find it- then Cardboardhydrates was able to find the pic for me!!! So without further ado, here's the picture that inspired this drabble, posted by Sexekyl!  
> http://sexekyl.tumblr.com/post/150605303544/do-you-think-you-can-drawn-alphys-x-undyne-when  
> At any rate, I thought Alphyne was due for this drabble dump!


	5. Small Squeezes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus finds himself in an unexpected bind with his mini-naga, Sans.
> 
> Swapcest, microphilia, sound kink.

Papyrus was relaxing in bed with a cigarette balanced between his teeth and reading a book, taking a break from his keeper duties- in a sense, anyways. The naga that he'd received was much smaller than the average naga. In fact, he wondered if this wasn't a whole different animal all together, Sans being a size that enabled the naga to be transported in his hoodie pocket. This meant that the naga cage was much too large for the little guy, and he couldn't be contained in it at all. So he tagged along even on Papyrus's 'breaks', often squirming around through his ribcage or keeping himself warm inside his hoodie. During this time of the day, Papyrus wasn't going anywhere but Sans remained with him even in bed.

 

Finally getting to the ending point of the book, Papyrus stopped to take stock of his surroundings, feeling oddly detached to his reality after reading for so long. It was 3:52 AM, and the cigarette that he'd been puffing away at had almost entirely being reduced to ashes. As soon as he was aware of this, the ash trail threatened to fall onto his moderately honey-free sheets and he grabbed the ashtray and brought it under rather than try to flick the dying cig away.

 

“oops, sorry little guy, guess i lost track of time.” He looked into his tank top to find that the little snake has made himself comfortable by wrapping around his sternum, one, two, three times and resting his head on his sternum, sound asleep. He found himself chuckling affectionately, “nyeh hehe, guess that should be my cue to sleep too.”

 

...

 

_Squeezing around his cock pleasantly, Sans rode him in quick jerking movements, a hectic flush and mouth open as he pants. He's no longer a snake but another skeleton like him, albeit still a small one with delicate bones and fetching blue magic that sucked him in eagerly, his cute cock bobbing as he lifted himself and ground onto him. Instead of the squeaks and chirps, that he normally emitted, he was calling for him-_

 

“ _P-PAPY, HARDER PLEASE..! I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING... GOING... TO...”_

 

...

 

He didn't finish saying what he was going to do as Papyrus woke from his dream with a very real squeeze around him. He winced in surprise, mind still partially lost in the fantasy when he pulled his pants down to find Sans wrapped around his fully hard cock. Fuck... guess the wet dream had him form his magic without meaning too. Sans was investigating his member, wrapped all the way around him with his tail curled around the root of the magic, scales slipping past major veins and squeezing right under the head of his cock where he held on tight. Cautiously, Papyrus held his hand out for Sans to crawl around, but he was ignored.

 

He should've known something like this would happen given Sans's curiosity, but he wasn't exactly anticipating having a wet dream with the naga in bed with him, let alone allowing his magic to coalesce in his presence. Now, Sans was prodding at the precum that had begun beading at the tip, examining the substance and giving it a little lick before he put his hand all the way into the fluid and pressed into the slit a little.

 

“w-whoa- sans! okay buddy, maybe now's not the time for-” Papyrus tried to negotiate with him and went to pull him off but Sans's hand slipped further inside, eyelights bright with interest, and Papyrus's hands flew to grip his sheets tightly instead. Sans pulled his hand almost as quickly, almost as surprised as Papyrus was, but without experiencing the shock of nerves burning from his urethra being so suddenly stretched he recovered quickly and was slipping his hand in again. This time, he probed further down and Papyrus was falling back into the mattress and making choking sounds that caused Sans to look up at his caretaker.

 

His face was flush, a trembling grip on his sheets, and he was groaning out, “s-sans n-not inside m-my...” His dick was pulsing and jumping underneath Sans's coils, and his tongue flickered out to taste the heat of arousal that was emanating from him. He pushed his hand further inside and Papyrus's next words became an unintelligible babble, as the warmth inside him ramped up a few degrees.

 

From then it became a game for Sans, whose arm was suddenly getting drenched in precum swelling up when he extracted his hand from the slit, and pushing it back in with more ease. The feeling was akin to little electric shocks zipping through his bones, the effect was that he could barely control the way he was writhing, legs snapping wide open and toes curling into the mattress. Sans held on tenaciously as Papyrus convulsively thrusted into the air.

 

“hnng, sssannnsss..!” Papyrus squealed and Sans repeated the sound back at him happily, before pushing his arm in all the way to his shoulder, the coils of his body squeezing around his dick like he was milking him. He could feel Sans inside, exploring and stimulating sensitive tissue with short bobbing motions as if he was trying to see how far he could go inside. “gah- fuuuhh oh _god_!”

 

His release was mounting, building up to a fervor. He collected as much of his composure as possible to gently pull Sans from his urgently pulsing cock, “s-sans pluh-please, i'm gonna... blow-!!”

 

In one quick jerking movement, Sans pulled his arm out of his urethra all at once, sending a burning pain radiating through his member that sent him off unexpectedly, and Papyrus cried out before muffling himself biting his hand, “ahhh hah! hmmm hmph!”

 

Welp, so much for getting him off of him before things came to a head- heh. What perturbed him though, was the intensity of the experience. The frantic beat of his magic slowed to a steady tempo once more, and he felt Sans slithering onto his open trembling hand at last. He was almost afraid to see the damage after coming like that, but he needed to get up and face the day. Papyrus peeked through eyesockets he wasn't aware of closing to see Sans licking away the semen from the hand that had been inside him, serpentine eyes on him. Too tired to summon any real ire, he scolded halfheartedly, “that's not breakfast y'know, so you better not do that every morning.”

 

Sans merely chirped happily and held his arms out for a cum-messy hug. Guess a hot bath is in order as well. After a stunt like that, the little guy seemed riled up and even more excitable, slithering up his arm and spreading semen on him and generally promising to make the day a much more tiring one. As he stumbled into the bathroom to start water, watching Sans squeeze around his forearm, he wondered if the experience effected him too.

 

He has some reading to catch up on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, thank Ganzooky and SinfulSanspar! This prompt was written at Ganzy's request, and in part inspired by Sanspar's Swap Lamias! Please be sure to give them both the love they deserve, they're amazing artists and awesome people.  
> Sanspar (NSFW):  
> https://sinfulsanspar.tumblr.com/  
> Ganzooky (NSFW):  
> https://nsfwsinningsans.tumblr.com/


	6. Fish Can Physically Swim Across My Road, But Enough About Me This Is About The Conservation Of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's important to conserve water after all.
> 
> Written during Hurricane Harvey, with love~  
> Underswap!Papgore, shower sex, frottage.

“Papyrus, can you help me for a moment and hold this while I get this planted please?” Asgore handed Papyrus the plastic flat containing multiple plantlings. In the meantime, he carefully removed enough dirt from the loamy soil to place the transplant friendly bio-degradable pot and then used the trowel to scrape the displaced soil in and around the newly placed plant.

 

Papyrus wasn’t huge on all the work that was involved with spring planting, but what can he say? He was a sucker for King Fluffybuns bending over to accomplish the back-breaking work as adorably as possible.

 

“Do not be afraid young one, this is your new home now. Grow strong, and stay determined.” Asgore murmured, patting the soil around it before moving on a few more feet to do the same thing. Papyrus followed, adjusting his grip on the flat, and opting to sit down with the large clumsy tray in his lap instead. Almost instantly, he could feel the moisture from the grass seeping into his cargo shorts. Sans was going to be annoyed once he got home.

 

As if reading his mind, Asgore said “Gardening is dirty work, so if you don’t mind borrowing some clothes, I can wash your clothes with my own before you head home. Maybe we can enjoy a cup of tea and some leftover pie from last night?”

 

Papyrus smiled, “sounds good, old man.”

 

Asgore huffed in mock indignation, “Who are you calling an old man?” He got another plant in the ground, and started patting it into place as well.

 

“would you rather i started calling you sweetcheeks?” Papyrus teased. “all those pies you’re always baking!”

 

He smiled somewhat shyly, a flush slowly starting to radiate through his fur. “I think we both know why I’m always making sweets.” 

 

“oh yeah?” Papyrus leaned in closer, hand over Asgore’s gloved paw. “do tell.”

 

“Well… that’s because you’re always just bare bones!” Asgore joked, getting a chuckle from the skeleton.

 

“yyeh heh heh, resorting to the bones already jokes, are we? did i get your goat?”

 

“Of course not! But did you hear about the skeleton who didn’t go to prom?” Asgore inquired, before promptly cracking, “He had no body to take!”

 

The two of them continued on in that vein, going through the old favorites as well as trying to think up new puns and jokes on the spot. Eventually, the sun was bearing down on them with such intensity that Papyrus succombed to snoozing in place. Asgore simply continued down the flowerbeds, stopping to grab one flower at a time and smiling fondly at the peaceful look on Papyrus’s face, even as a pale yellow butterfly perched on his skull.

 

Once all the plants were transplanted, Asgore began watering each one. 

 

“nyeh..?” Papyrus mumbled, slowly waking up. Asgore turned to greet him only to see that the water run off from the beds had reached the poor skeleton. “oh, that explains why i was dreaming about waterfall.”

 

“Oh my stars, I’m so sorry Papyrus! I didn’t realize…” Asgore stopped the water immediately and ran over to help him up.

 

“nyeh heh heh, this is fine. just throw me in the washer with the clothes.” He cracked.

 

~

 

Papyrus had hardly washed the soil from his bones when there was a knock at the bathroom door, alerting him before Asgore was walking in, his silhouette obscured through the screen. “I’m so sorry about earlier, Papyrus. I brought some fresh towels, but... do you mind if I hop in with you? My fur is getting itchy.”

 

“Heh, no need to ask permission in your own bathroom. it’s important to save water, right?” Papyrus suggested, as Asgore disrobed and stepped in with him.

 

“It most certainly is.” Asgore smiled, the water from the shower quickly flattening his fur, but paying it no mind he stepped close to Papyrus who welcomingly wrapped his arms around his neck as he leaned in for an openmouthed kiss. His paws moved to Papyrus’s hips, and pulled him up to his level so that Papyrus was leaning over him instead.

 

Asgore’s long tongue stroked his own tongue, Papyrus moaning appreciatively. Soon, Asgore had him pressed against the shower wall, his swelling erection pressing to his pelvis. Opening his legs to wrap around his hips, Papyrus summoned his member and an entrance, but as soon as he had, Asgore had taken both of their members into his huge hand and began to rut against him instead.

 

Almost all control lifted from him with being suspended against the wall, Papyrus dedicated his attention to losing himself to the throbbing warmth that slid against his own hardened cock. Asgore continued to dominate their kiss with long firm strokes, and making him slowly edge closer.

 

Their frotting continued with rising intensity, and yet with the gentleness that he’d come to expect from his larger lover, he was almost taken by surprise when he finally started coming, gasping into Asgore’s mouth “ah ah ohhh..! asgore i’m..! ahhhngh…” and spurting into his hand.

 

“Mm, I felt you coming into my hand… I’m close too…” Asgore nuzzled the side of his skull, panting. His strokes were getting erratic, pushing Papyrus more and more insistently against the wall until he bit into Papyrus’s collarbone, groaning and coming enough to coat him and Papyrus both.

 

He had to carefully place Papyrus back onto the shower floor, and Papyrus promptly sat down on wobbling coltish legs. “heh, you’re not getting me out of here without carrying me.”

 

“That’s quite okay, but I must warn you that if I carry you out looking like that, you may need another shower before the day is done.” He gestured to the cum slowly rinsing off of his bones and down the drain, and the bite that was still visible.

 

“you promise?” Papyrus grinned cheekily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I haven't been writing much, so I didn't indulge in Kinktober like I was going to, but I did have this from awhile ago. Take a little bit of pointless smut with a sarcastic title lol. Not well edited, oopsie daisy. Sorry everyone, I've been really unmotivated this month and I've been letting myself be 'cuz I'll be marathoning Nanowrimo next month.


	7. In Swapfell You Don't Fuck the Twins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes, did anyone order Swapfell with a side of Twin Papyrus AU?   
> Pairing: SpicyBBQ  
> Trope: "You had a twin?!?!"  
> Kink: Double penetration, surprise poly, dubcon

Edge couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.

 

It was his other counterpart, the one from the Fellswap universe their bros had all nicknamed Slim. He’ll admit, he was fascinated. He’d never seen a Papyrus act quite as submissively as this version did. He wore a collar, murmured ‘m’lord’ to his obnoxiously bratty Black, and he never spoke unless spoken to. 

 

Maybe it was for that reason that he decided to approach Slim, with all the swagger and bravado that he could muster. He’d already consulted the overbearing Black and gotten a permission of sorts, though it was peppered with a obligatory threat of sorts.

 

_ Looking him up and down, Black finally blinked and gave a slight shrug. “... I GUESS SO.” He turned to walk away, pausing only to add, “BUT DON’T COME CRYING TO ME AFTER, GOT IT?” _

 

Edge had no clue what he was talking about, but he was never one to dwell too hard on the quirks of their interdimensional counterparts. 

 

In retrospect, he should’ve questioned the shit out of him, but it was too little, much too late.

 

~

 

The date had gone well. And the one after that, and the one after that as well. The second date more so than the first, he felt like he was being measured up. After the third one, instead of simply going their separate ways Slim initiated the first move, his first time initiating anything between the two of them and that was including conversations.

 

They slipped through the front door of Slim’s house, Slim leading him by allowing Edge to push him back, kissing intensely. Edge solved the problem of the stairs by pulling his legs up from under him to straddle his hips before walking up. With some difficulty, and no small amount of grinding against the bedroom door they were finally in his room where Edge promptly threw him against his bed. 

 

He shut the door with a hurried slam and then he was climbing over him. Slim was moaning wantonly as Edge wrapped his long tongue up in his and pressed him into his bed. It was perfect. 

 

A hand reached over to brush his cheekbone as Slim reciprocated, arching against the growing erection in his pants. Edge pulled Slim’s fluffy jacket off him in turn, dropping it in vicinity of the bed, and Slim pulled down his pants to his knees. Edge had to bend over to recapture Slim’s mouth in a hungry kiss, seeing a mischievous light dancing in the quiet skeleton’s eyes as he made Edge chase his mouth for a moment.

 

Edge gave a ragged gasp as Slim’s hand firmly grasped his hardening member, and he was grabbed by the shirt to pull him in, Slim dominating the kiss. Edge growled at being so easily foiled, and vied for dominance. He could feel a hand teasing the magic forming around his entrance, and growled again, putting one hand on the hand that was pulling him close.

 

“DON’T PREP ME WHEN I’LL BE TAKING CARE OF YOU.” He fumbled with Slim’s tight jeans, unbuttoning with one hand while something nagged at his mind. Slim was still stroking his cock, and with his hand still holding the fabric of his shirt. There was no way that he should be able to touch him there unless..! 

 

“WAIT, WHO THE HELL-?!”

 

“trust me, you’ll want prepping for what we’re going to do.” Slim’s soft voice registered in vicinity to his skull, and Edge whirled to face down yet another version of his date- no, it WAS his date. Edge looked between the two so fast he felt like he was getting vertigo. 

 

There were two of them?!?!

 

“W-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO IN YOUR SPARE TIME, CLONE YOURSELF?!!” Edge blustered, choosing to face the Slim that had came up from behind him.

 

“don’t be so surprised when you’d been dating us both for awhile.” the Slim in front of him smirked, his eyes roving up and down Edge’s body.

 

“if you’re truly curious though, we’re souling twins. cut from the same cloth, so to speak.” Slim sitting on the bed behind him explained. Edge was slowly starting to come to grips with that fact when he felt something hot pressing against his entrance. “aren’t you lucky?”

 

“don’t worry, we’ll go slow.” the twin reassured, that mischievous light in his eyes that Edge was quickly becoming much too familiar with. The twin was extracting himself from his own pants, member twitching into hardness and then he was pushing himself against Edge as he’d done to his twin a few moments ago. Except this time, he was grasping both their members together and Slim inserted two fingers inside him from behind, already coated in lubricant.

 

Pleasure shot through his body, making Edge’s toes curl, but he gasped, “YOU TALK LIKE I’M GOING TO BE FUCKED TWO WAYS!”

 

“you are~” one added in singsong as the other smirked, and picked up the pace so that Edge was just grasping the sparse sheet desperately. 

 

He could feel his eyelights rolling up with stimulation, and protested weakly, “I WAS GOING TO BE ON TOP!”

 

“don’t worry, you can be on top.” Slim murmured reassuringly, and twisted his fingers in a slow fluid movement that had Edge unconsciously whimpering. They were using their bodies to slowly adjust him over Slim’s lap while the twin kept him muddled frotting.

 

When Slim’s dick slowly began pressing into Edge, his hands flew up to grip the twin’s jacket and he bowed his head forward in a slight grimace. It was only the stretching that caused him any discomfort, otherwise he was well lubricated for what was coming next. The twin gave him a little wink and eased himself off of him, before dropping down to lathe a long drooling lick over the precum that was weeping down the head of his dick. 

 

Slim groaned, “fuuuck, he just clenched.”

 

Edge could feel embarrassment joining his flush of arousal, but then Slim started slowly thrusting up into him, leaving him too breathless to protest. The twin chuckled, “you better outlast him brother, or i’ll let him fuck you next time.”

 

He then suddenly deep throated Edge all at once with both hands on his hips to stop the helpless thrust that ensued, and Slim adopted a slow deep pace. The dual stimulation was too much, Edge babbling incoherently,

 

“AH AH AH-!” 

 

The twin pulled off in time to watch him ride Slim during his orgasm, cum splashing himself in the ribs and dripping back down on the sheet on the bed. He slowed only once the throes of the orgasm had faded, his eyelights blown out in a pleasurable haze. Slim thrusted once, twice, panting-

 

“i think he’s ready.”

 

Edge found himself sandwiched up between the two, the pain-pleasure shooting up his spine as  the twin pressing himself in inch by inch, disbelief foggily surfacing as the second Slim successfully sheathed himself all the way. The twin licked the tear tracks from his cheekbone.

 

“we’ll show you a very good time~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Discord morning, I came in saying "I haven't written for this drabble dump for awhile, what can I write?"  
> After some back and forth the only thing I came to the conclusion for was Swapfell Twin Paps ambushing unsuspecting AUs. Also, I'm ignoring some extremely obvious plotholes for 'this is a drabble and if I stopped for 2 seconds to address this it will become a multiple chapter fic that I can't finish' :P

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, requests are welcomed! If you'd like to follow Purr, or myself on tumblr, just check out the links below!  
> https://purrfecktlysinful.tumblr.com/  
> https://agraulisvanillae.tumblr.com/


End file.
